fablesfandomcom-20200222-history
Player Choices
Player Choices is one of the extra features included in The Wolf Among Us. Players can view some of the key choices they made during gameplay and how many other players made the same choice. These choices may impact the experience the player has in the future. There are a few impactful choices not listed in the stats, such as choosing to rip off Grendel's arm off and choosing which car to focus on in Cry Wolf. The first, third and fourth episode use a new Telltale mechanic where the player is given the option of which place of interest they would like to visit first, and the scene at that location differs depending on whether or not it is visited first or second. After an episode is completed, the game will present their tracked choices for that episode to the player, and the player can view a save files' choices from the main menu. There are also special choices shown at the end of Cry Wolf detailing the player's choices regarding certain characters. (Please note that these stats often change overtime, so this list is unlikely to be accurate all the time.) Episode 1: Faith Did you give Faith your money? *Did not give her money - 15.4% *Gave her money - 84.6% Did you tell Beast the truth about Beauty? *Tried to stay out of it - 22.1% *Told Beast the truth - 14.9% *(Silent): Let the door slam in his face *Lied to Beast - 59.6% Where did you decide to go first? *Toad's apartment - 69.4% *Prince Lawrence's apartment - 30.6% What happened to Prince Lawrence? *Prevented Lawrence's Death *'Did not prevent Lawrence's Death' *He died by his own hand Who is your prime suspect? *Prince Lawrence - 4% *Woodsman - 17% *Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum - 15% *Bluebeard - 13% *Georgie - 22% *Said nothing to Snow - 29% Who did you arrest? *Tweedle Dee - 68.5% *Woodsman - 31.5% Episode 2: Smoke & Mirrors How did you respond to Crane about Snow's death? *Sympathized with him - 21.4'%' *Accused him of not caring about her - 88.6% How did you treat the murder suspect? (This is either Tweedle Dee or the Woodsman depending on your final choice in Episode 1) *Persuaded him to talk - 75.2'%' *Forced him to talk - 24.8% Did you let Snow come with you to the Trip Trap? *Let her make her own decision - 91.9% *Told her she should stay safe - 8.1% How did you handle Georgie Porgie? *Didn't hit Georgie - 69.9% *Hit Georgie - 30.1% Did you keep hitting Beast when he was down? *Hit Beast a second time - 13.4% *Opted not to hit Beast a second time - 77.7% *Never had Beast at your mercy - 8.9% Episode 3: A Crooked Mile Did you interrupt Snow's euology? *Didn't interrupt - 80.7% *Interrupted - 19.3% What place did you investigate first? *Trip Trap - 40.6% *Crane's Apartment - 39.6% *Tweedles' Office - 19.8% Did you offer Flycatcher a job? ''(Note: If you visit Crane's apartment first, then visit the Trip Trap, Flycatcher and the Tweedles Office will not appear, and you will not be given this choice)'' *Offered a job - 96.1% *Didn't offer a job - 3.9% Did you make a deal with Jack? ''(Note: You will only get this choice if you visit Crane's apartment first)'' *Decided to make a deal - 70.8% *Decided not to make a deal - 29.2% Did you burn Greenleaf's tree? *Didn't burn the tree - 79.5% *Burned the tree - 20.5% Did you kill Tweedle Dum? *Showed him mercy - 55.8% *Killed him - 44.2% Episode 4: In Sheep's Clothing Did you send Colin to the farm? * Didn't send Colin to the farm - 85.5% * Sent Colin to the farm - 14.5% Did you attempt to remove Nerissa's ribbon? * Didn't attempt to remove the ribbon - 63.8% * Attempted to remove the ribbon - 36.2% Which Crooked operation did you investigate first? * The Cut Above -''' 63.2%''' * The Lucky Pawn - 36.8% Did you send Toad to the farm? * Didn't send Toad to the farm -''' 73.3%''' * Sent Toad to the farm - 26.7% How did you respond to the Crooked Man? * Tried to arrest him - 10.2% * Agreed to talk with him first - 41.8% * Lit a cigarette - 40.9% * Threatened him - 7.0% * Offered no response (This will show the same follow-up ending scene as lighting a cigarette) - 0.1% Episode 5: Cry Wolf What did you do to Georgie? *Killed Georgie - 68.6% *Left Georgie to suffer - 31.4% Did you give the Crooked Man a trial? *Brought the Crooked Man back alive - 89.6% *Killed the Crooked Man at the foudry - 10.4% Did you walk out of the Witching Well? (Only applies if you killed the Crooked Man) *Stayed until the end - 57.1% *Walked out - 42.9% How did you punish the Crooked Man? (Only applies if you spared the Crooked Man) *Imprisoned the Crooked Man - 47.4% *Threw the Crooked Man down the Witching Well - 31.6% *Ripped the Crooked Man's head off - 21% Did you accept TJ's gift for Snow? *Accepted TJ's gift for Snow - 98.5% *Did not accept TJ's gift for Snow - 1.5% What were your last words to Nerissa? *"I hope I've done some good here" - 54.8% *"I've made a lot of mistakes" - 29% *"None of it matters in the end" - 14.3% *Remained silent - 1.9% Category:The Wolf Among Us